1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an improved method of measuring the leakage fuel from fuel injection systems, and to apparatus and a computer program for use in the method.
2. Prior Art
Fuel injection systems for internal combustion engines and their components, such as common rail injectors, must be leakproof in operation. Moreover, they must be leakproof even when the engine is shut off, to prevent fuel from emerging from the injection systems or the injectors and possibly being a threat to persons, to the engine, or to the environment. The tightness testing required for this before the injection systems are shipped to the customer has been done until now by visual testing, once the injection system has been subjected to a test pressure for a certain length of time. This visual testing is a subjective measurement method that cannot be quantified and that sometimes leads to results that depend on the person performing the test. Moreover, the result of the tightness testing cannot be quantified.